comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Kitty Lasher
Retired DC OC Cass de la Croix is a new investigation reporter for the Daily Planet. She is a punkish college graduate with pink hair. Super Kitty Lasher is a member of the Super Derby Darlings that are based in Bakerline, Metropolis. She plays the positions of Jammer and Blocker. She is known for her penalties as a Blocker, but they are generally well-timed to be well worth sitting in the penalty box. Background * Cass de la Croix was born to Jean Luc and Marie in New Orleans. She moved with her family to Metropolis when she was only five. * Cass did well in school, but also joined many of the girls' sports, and that does not mean cheerleading in her mind. * Cass gets into inline street skating and attends other extreme sports. * Cass developed a deep interest in the high school newspaper when they revealed a drug dealing ring in the local school, leading to the arrest of a number of their fellow students. She joined the next year, when she was in ninth grade. * Cass visits her family every year for family reunions in New Orleans. Each year, she is exposed to more and more of its culture, food, and language. The family reunion trips last anywhere from a couple of days to a week during the summer. * Cass went to college for as a Communications major and Journalism minor at Metropolis University. * Cass joined the Roller Derby circuit while in college, the Super Derby Darlings, named in honor of Superman. She helped draw the team into community service and social awareness programs; though as time went on, she was not the only one in the team organizing the events. * Cass dated a few guys in college, when they were no longer feeling overpowered by such a sporty girl. None of her relationships lasted long. She continued playing soccer in university. * When Cass visits her family after turning 21, and is taught how to drink, get into trouble, and how to get out of it. Her parents are far from pleased, especially with the nose piercing. * Cass works on the college paper, and does some article freelance stuff for local papers and community publishing. * Cass gradates with honors and interviews Perry White, with Bruce Wayne sitting in for a job position at the Daily Planet. Bruce Wayne pushed for her hiring. Personality Cass is from a New Orleans family, and as a result, is just as eccentric and crazy as them. Family reunions back in New Orleans. She loves the Jazz, the dancing, the bright colors, and lattes. She knows how to drink, can kick back the Cajun food, and take an opening in a bar fight before she dives for cover. She is a liberal, and loves to fight for causes. She is the type to root for the underdog, and to defend the weak. Is she going to go out and fight crime? Cass isn't stupid; a little crazy, but not suicidal. Cass is just a soft-hearted person, with a sharp tongue, and a quick temper when she sees wrongs. She just likes to right things by publicizing them, gathering people together, and forcing things to change for the better through awareness. Cass can be very aggressive, flirty, and tomboyish in her own ways. She can also be intelligent, enjoy research, and sitting down with a good book. Still, she gets her sports fix with roller derby, and is into jogging. She gets her reading fixes from social awareness books, even the weird philosophical ones. Logs 2011 Logs *2011-08-12 - Interview Hell - Cass shows up to interview with Perry White at the Daily Planet. Bruce Wayne sits in, and Cass leaves less than happy. *2011-08-13 - Bruce Did What?! - Cass runs into Bruce again when filling out paperwork at the Daily Planet. In the end, who hired her exactly? *(DP: 2011-08-17 - Power Boy Defeats Robot) *(DP: 2011-08-22 - Supergirl is Measured) *2011-11-25 - Save Me! - Cass, a Daily Planet Reporter asks for someone to save her after a rough day. Terra takes it literally and answers the call. (DP: 2011-11-25 - New Young Heroine) 2012 Logs *2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: The Interview - An interview is given by Wonder Woman (and Supergirl) by three reporters with different viewpoints - Cass de la Croix, Lois Lane-Kent, and Cat Grant! (DP: 2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Superheroines in Today's World) *(DP: 2012-05-14 - Heroes Respond to S.T.A.R. Labs Accident) *(DP: 2012-05-26 - New Earth: Missing Heroes) *(DP: 2012-05-29 - New Earth: Villains at their Worse) *2012-06-11 - Heroes Crisis: A Heroes Return - Cass and Power Boy have an emotional reunion after the heroes return from the Labyrinth. *(DP: 2012-06-11 - The Heroes Return) *2012-08-15 - Power Boy's Birthday Bash and SMASH - Celebration Power Boy's 18th birthday, it goes from one heck of a bash to one hell of a SMASH'ing party. (DP: 2012-08-16 - Cruelty Comes in All Forms) *(DP: 2012-09-03 - Who Are The Real Humans?) *(DG: 2012-09-12 - Super Family Celebration Theft Prank?) *(DP: 2012-09-15 - Missing Children) *(DP: 2012-09-17 - Yet One More Child) *(DP: 2012-09-18 - Welfare Child) *(DP: 2012-10-08 - The Road Home) *2012-10-25 - Date Kidnapping - Cass whines about boyfriend troubles, all in an effort to tease Clarkie. Yep, another day at the office! *(DP: 2012-10-29 - The Heroes of Tomorrow) 2013 Logs *2013-01-08 - Monkey Go Pew - Monkey based shenanigans are inflicted upon the good citizens of Metropolis as the apes make their escape and Grodd's latest plan for control of the city runs fist into face first with the Superfamily and a group of intrepid Metropolis reporters. Oh, and She-Hulk. (DP: 2013-01-07 - Monkey Lasering Around) *(DP: 2013-03-22 - Above the Daily Planet) *(DP: 2013-05-25 - Kobra Hunting) Category:DC Original Category:DC Support Category:Metropolis Category:DC Retired